Broken
by geeawnuh
Summary: Hermione and Draco return to complete their 7th year at Hogwarts as Head Boy and Girl. Can Hermione save Draco from his dark past? **I do not own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters, just the story/plot. I have previously posted this story on under the name _Finite_Incantatem_ so this story was not stolen from anyone, it is my own. **

* * *

Hermione sat, fiddling with her new Head Girl badge, as she was waiting to see who the new Head Boy was. Over the summer she received a letter from Professor McGonagall, who had taken position of Headmistress at Hogwarts after Voldemort was defeated a year ago, asking her if she would like to finish her studies and finish her seventh year as Head Girl of Hogwarts. She immediately took the opportunity. Ron and Harry had both received letters giving the same opportunity to complete their studies but they declined both not wanting to go back after everything that had happened. Hermione felt a ping of sadness as she wished they were here with her. She sat in the compartment that Professor McGonagall instructed her to so she could meet the new Head Boy while on the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione watched out the window as the trees whizzed by. She waited for a long time and just as she was about to fall asleep she heard the compartment door slide open. When she saw who standing in the doorway her jaw dropped. Standing before her with his blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and the smirk she had grown to hate was no other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione squeaked incredulously, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Granger," Malfoy replied somewhat sarcastic.

Hermione's eyes shot down to the shiny Head Boy's badge on his chest, her eyes widened. "No! You can't be Head Boy!" she seethed.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Draco said taking a seat on the bench across from her.

"Shouldn't you be in Azkaban or something Malfoy?" she asked venomously.

"You know as well as I do that I was pardoned by the Ministry."

"Because you switched sides at the last second because you were a coward!"

Hermione watched as Malfoy's face changed now looking somewhat defeated. "How do you know I haven't really changed?" he asked tentatively, no sarcasm or malice in his voice, but instead regret. Hermione stared at him wide eyed.

_Draco Malfoy is feeling guilty? Impossible! _

"I have known you for years Malfoy," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing, "There isn't a chance in hell you would change."

Malfoy's face instantly hardened, his cruel smirk back on his face, "That's right!"

Hermione huffed, "You're such a prat!"

Malfoy said nothing, but Hermione glared at him all the same as the Hogwarts Express slowed. Once the train stopped completely Hermione shot up, hurrying out of the compartment, leaving Malfoy behind. When Hermione got off the train she searched around for Ginny who now was now in her seventh year. Luckily she spotted her, "Mione! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hi Ginny," she greeted happily.

As they got closer and closer to Hogwarts memories of the battle at Hogwarts replayed in her mind. Fred, Dobby, Tonks, Remus, and many other faces flashed in her mind. She fought back the stinging behind her eyes and she looked at Ginny who was sitting in front of her. Her shoulders were shaking and she had her arms wrapped around herself. Hermione comfortingly reached out to Ginny and grabbed one of her shaking shoulders. She watched as Ginny's hands went up to wipe tears from her eyes. Ginny said aloud, "I can't believe it's been a year already."

Whether she was speaking to Hermione or herself she did not know, but Hermione did not reply, just gave Ginny's shoulder another reassuring squeeze. Hermione looked back up as Hogwarts loomed over them, back to its original form. As they all walked into the castle, it looked untouched. It was almost as if the events that took place last year didn't occur, like it was just a bad dream. They all headed for the Great Hall and sat at their respective house tables. As she looked around the enchanted hall, with the floating candles, house flags, and familiar faces around her, Hermione sighed happily.

_It's good to be back._

* * *

**Sorry this one is so short, I promise the next ones will be longer! Please Review! Any comments or constructive criticism would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters,**** just the story/plot.**

* * *

After the sorting McGonagall stood at the front, "I would like to introduce to you our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lillith." A gorgeous woman with long silvery black hair and blue eyes stood up. All the boys in the room stared hungrily at her. "God she's gorgeous!" Ginny gushed.

"Of course she is," Hermione said whispered dully, "She's part Veela. You can tell."

"Now I would also like to introduce this year's Head Girl and Head Boy. Both are returning students, whom because of the events that took place last year, have decided to return to finish their studies here at Hogwarts," McGonagall continued, "I would like our Head's please stand when they are called. First our Head Girl: Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood and applause erupted from the tables, except Slytherin of course.

"Next our Head Boy: Draco Malfoy," McGonagall continued. A murmur went through the Great Hall as McGonagall said Malfoy's name; he did not stand. "Now where is that boy?" McGonagall said searching the crowd until she found him, "Mr. Malfoy please stand."

Malfoy slowly stood to his feet, and unlike the applause that Hermione received, he received none; not even a single one from the Slytherin table either. Hermione looked at Malfoy, his jaw was clenched and he stared into nothing, not daring to make eye contact with anyone. Hermione almost felt bad for Malfoy; _almost_.

"I advise the students to not judge Mr. Malfoy on the past," McGonagall said noticing the atmosphere, "That final day here at Hogwarts when the Dark Lord was defeated Mr. Malfoy switched sides and since then he has been a great deal of help. He has helped by giving Aurors names and locations of many Death Eaters that are now in custody."

When Professor McGonagall finished talking Draco sat down quickly and the feast began. Hermione ate and talked to Ginny happily until it was time to go find the Head Boy and Girl dorm. She found it behind a portrait of a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes in a dark blue dress, in which she was properly named The Blue Lady. She looked down at Hermione, and flashed a beautiful smile, "Password?"

"Hippogriff," Hermione said and The Blue Lady swung open.

Hermione walked into a large cozy circular room with bookshelves making the walls, filled with various books and objects, a set of white marble stairs, and a fireplace with a fire already going. In the center of the room lied a large rug that had the Hogwarts crest on it and two couches sat facing the fireplace, one red and one green. She looked at some of the books, elated to find some books she has never read before. When she turned around, she jumped; Malfoy was lounging on the green couch, a book in hand, but his blue eyes were looking at her.

"Jeez you scared me!"

"Sorry," Malfoy said, and then looked back at his book. Hermione looked at him like he had grown another head.

_Sorry? Draco Malfoy doesn't say sorry. To anyone! The ferret must be up to something._

She gave him a suspicious look then turned and walked up the stairs. When she was at the top she looked to either side of her, where there was a door on each side; one was marked with the crest of Slytherin and the other Gryffindor. She walked to the one with the Gryffindor emblem and opened it to reveal a beautiful room. The walls and floors made of a cream colored marble, the four-poster oak bed had bedding of red and gold, a matching oak nightstand on both sides of the bed, and a desk was against one of the walls made of the same oak; her trunk already sat at the foot of her bed. She saw Crookshanks sleeping soundly on her bed where Hermione walked over and pat her on the head. She saw a door against one of the walls and walked to it where she walked into a large white marble bathroom. Much like the prefects bathroom there was a large bath, with two sinks and mirrors next to each other on one wall and a second door which she assumed led to Malfoy's room. She walked back to her room and flopped on the bed, feeling as if she was on clouds, sleep immediately claimed her.

Hermione woke up the next day, excited for her first day of classes. She got up and walked into the bathroom, a towel in hand. She opened it to see Draco Malfoy brushing his teeth in nothing but a towel. Hermione let out a surprised squeak and closed the door quickly. She could feel herself go red with embarrassment. Malfoy's body flashed in her mind; his thin frame still muscular, even his stomach, which she had seen in the reflection, was toned like a Greek statue. Hermione shook her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head.

_Hermione stop! This is Malfoy you are thinking about._

About five minutes later she heard a knock on her bedroom door. When she opened it Malfoy standing in his uniform, hair still wet, "You can use the bathroom." Without saying another word he turned and walked away leaving her alone.

After taking a bath, which was glorious, Hermione got ready and walked down to the common room, book bag slung over her shoulder. Malfoy was waiting at the portal entrance, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" she asked harshly, not wanting him to ruin her mood.

"I wanted to talk about something really fast," he replied curtly.

She raised her eyebrows, "What do you want to talk about?"

She thought about many cruel or annoying things he could say, but instead he said, "I know you hate me, but I wanted to see if we could at least be civil to each other to make this year easier."

Hermione looked at him, waiting for a second to see if there was a catch, but when she realized there was none said found herself saying slowly, "I'll try."

She did not wait for a response from him, afraid she was going to be late, leaving him behind. By the time dinner had rolled around Hermione was in a great mood. All of her classes she loved, even the Defense Against the Dark Arts which she had with Malfoy. She sat in the great hall with Ginny eating when Ginny said aloud, "I feel bad for him."

"Who?" she asked taking a bite of her roll.

"Malfoy."

She nearly choked on her food, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean look at him," she said looking past Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione turned and saw Malfoy sitting alone at the Slytherin table; the closet person was about five feet from him, "So what about it? So what if he is sitting alone."

"He's always alone," Ginny said her voice lowering to a whisper, "I mean the whole school hates him because of what he had done. Even the Slytherins hate him for turning in those Death Eaters. He has no one."

Hermione looked back at Malfoy who was just sitting there fiddling with his food then turned, "I don't know it's still Malfoy. Personally I am happy to see him suffer for once."

"But I think he's changed," Ginny said, "I have Potions with him and I was partnered with him. I didn't get a single Weaselette or anything from him. He was actually polite. I would give him a chance to redeem himself."

Hermione stood hardly standing what she had just heard, "It's hard to give someone a chance when they sat there and watched you get tortured."

Hermione walked away leaving Ginny and headed back to the common room. Once inside she pulled out her book for her Runes class and began to read. She was already reading for quite some time before Malfoy finally made his way inside. He collapsed exhaustedly on the green couch. Hermione glanced up at him quickly then back down. She had to admit he looked pretty down. Hermione went back down to reading her book and Malfoy just stared at the fire for a long time. When she was tired and stood to go to bed, he did not move, just sat there on the couch fixated on the fire.

"Night," Hermione said without thinking.

Draco jumped, almost as if he didn't realize she was there the whole time, "Night."

Hermione turned and hurried to her room where she got into her pajamas and laid in bed to sleep. The last thing that passed through her mind was Malfoy sitting on the couch, the fire reflecting in his sullen eyes.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters, just the story/plot. **

* * *

The next month went by quickly; school, studying, and Head Girl duties occupied most of Hermione's time. Malfoy and she rarely spoke, and when they did it was short and to the point. Hermione did take notice of Malfoy's new demeanor. When they spoke it was polite, no Mudblood or any other insult, and he was very diligent in his work for school and as Head Boy. But on the other side there was something wrong with him; he ate rarely and his skin was a sickly pale gray color and more times than not he sported dark circles under his eyes.

Although he had, supposedly, changed this did not stop the way students reacted to him. They avoided him like the plague. If people would come across him they would take the long route, just to evade him. She had also heard, on numerous occasions, people say vicious things like "traitor" or "bastard" as he passed. The old Draco Malfoy would have come up with something worse to say back or immediately cursed them, but the new Malfoy let it slide. Whether he changed for the better or worse, Hermione still did not know.

Hermione was walking towards the Gryffindor common room to meet up with Ginny when she saw a fairly large crowd of people standing in a circle. She hurried over, wand ready to break up a fight, but when she got towards the center she saw Malfoy lying on the ground unmoving. Everyone around just whispered and stared at him, as he lay on the ground.

"Move it!" Hermione ordered and went to Malfoy's side. She looked up at all of the faces, "What happened?"

"I don't know he was walking then he just collapsed," a first year answered.

"Why are you all just standing here gawking at him? He needs help!" Hermione scolded.

"Why are you helping him?" Blaise Zabini's voice sounded, Hermione stared at him.

"Isn't he your best friend? Why aren't you helping him?"

"He _was _my best friend," Blaise seethed, "Until my father was sent to Azkaban because of him. Again, why are you helping him after everything he has done? The prick deserves to lay there and rot!"

"Piss off Zabini! Everyone move!" Hermione barked and the crowd parted like the red sea. "_Mobilicorpus_!" she said and with a flick of her wand she levitated Malfoy's unmoving body and she hurried towards the Hospital Wing.

When she arrived Madam Pomfrey hurried over, "Bring him here!" With her wand she carefully placed him onto one of the beds and Madam Pomfrey began to inspect him. Hermione had told her what had happened and she said, "I can see no magical ailments, I believe it may just be from malnutrition."

She felt his forehead, murmuring, "He's burning up." She hurried away for a second and came back with a wet towel for his head. After Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione and said, "I am going to go inform the Headmistress. Please wait here Miss Granger." After she left her mind went immediately to the crowd of people who had gathered around him.

_I know he has done a lot of bad things, but everyone is treating him so cruelly. I am not even that mean to him when I of all people should be. No one deserves to just be stared at when they need help, not even Malfoy. _

Madam Pomfrey returned a few minutes later with McGonagall at her side, "Is he awake?"

Hermione shook her head and looked down at Malfoy's sleeping form. He looked so pale; if it weren't for the rising and falling of his chest she would have sworn he was dead.

"Madam Pomfrey, will you please excuse us for a moment, I must speak to Miss Granger alone." After Pomfrey had left McGonagall turned to Hermione saying, "I have been watching Mr. Malfoy this past month and I am deeply concerned for him. I am afraid if this continues he will destroy himself. I ask you as a favor to me, please befriend Draco."

"But Headmistress I…" Hermione began but McGonagall held up her hand to silence her.

"I know it may be hard for you to befriend Draco after what he has done, but lying there on that bed is a sad broken boy who has experienced things that neither you nor I will ever know. He is alone and scared and more than anything he is in desperate need of a friend. Please get to know Draco and if you can, help him with whatever he is going through."

Hermione sat for a moment, "Yes Headmistress."

"Thank you Miss Granger. I ask you to stay here until he awakes, I don't want him to wake up alone," with that McGonagall left the room.

Hermione sat by Draco's side for a long time, studying both her books and Draco's face while he slept. She had to admit that this past year he really matured physically. His feature sharper, more manly; as if he had shed his child's skin and is now a man; and dare Hermione say it he had become quite attractive.

Hermione had been their nearly three hours when Malfoy finally stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room for a second, and then his blue eyes landed on Hermione as she removed the now warm rag from his head, dipping it into cool water again.

"Granger?" he asked tiredly, "What happened?"

She rung out the excess water and placed it back on his head saying, "You collapsed earlier today. Madam Pomfrey said it was because of malnutrition."

He glanced back up to the ceiling then back to her, a small smirk on his lips. "You're the last person I expected to be waiting here, let alone be taking care of me, but thank you. It's nice not waking up alone."

Hermione's stomach flittered as he spoke, the tone of his voice sweet, despite his smirk. She was about to speak when Madam Pomfrey walked over, "Good to see you awake Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger you may leave now, you have waited here long enough."

"But…" she began to interject.

"No it's almost curfew and I think you have done your job. Besides Mr. Malfoy needs to eat and go back to sleep," she ordered.

Hermione nodded and glanced back down at Malfoy, "Feel better." And without waiting for a response she walked out of the Hospital Wing. She could feel Malfoy's eyes burning into her back as she left.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy stayed in the Hospital Wing for a few days to regain his strength. When Hermione walked into breakfast, she saw Malfoy sitting at the end of the table alone again eating his breakfast. She sighed_. _

_ I can't believe I am doing this._

She walked over to the Slytherin table and tapped him on the shoulder; he jumped slightly and looked at her. It was his turn to look at her as if she had grown another head as she asked "May I sit down?"

He just nodded and she sat down next to him. Hermione said as she grabbed some food onto a plate, "Good to see that you are eating."

Draco smiled at her softly, "Yeah well Madam Pomfrey threatened to hex me if I was sent there again for not eating."

"She's not the only one," Hermione said with a smile, "McGonagall will have your head if you do that again. She really was quite worried about you."

"What about you?" he asked smirking, "Were you concerned about me as well?"

Hermione's face flushed, "As Head Girl I am concerned about every student's well-being, even yours."

He just smirked at her again and continued eating, as did Hermione. After a while, Malfoy stopped eating saying, "I know that maybe right now is not the best time to say this but I-I want to apologize."

Hermione looked at him; he was staring down at his food, "For?"

"Everything," he said still staring at his plate, "For how I treated you in the past, hexing you, calling you vile names." He then turned and looked at her, eyes sad, "For standing by and doing nothing while Bellatrix tortured you. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for that."

Hermione could hear the remorse in his voice and studied him for a second. _He is actually being sincere._ "I forgive you."

"Really?" he asked, eyebrows rose in utter shock.

"Yes really," Hermione smiled.

Draco then smiled back, which was what Hermione believed the first real true happy smile she had ever seen on his face. It was beautiful, her stomach did summersaults. She pushed the feeling down and continued eating.

"Mind if I join?" a voice sounded behind them. Ginny stood with her plate of food.

"Sure," Hermione said and Ginny walked around and sat across from them.

"Morning," she greeted Malfoy, "How are you feeling?"

"Good morning Ginny," Draco said with a small smile, "I'm feeling much better, thanks. I hope I didn't miss much in Potions."

"Nothing at all," she said with a smile, "Slughorn just rambling on and trying to recruit me into the Slug Club."

Hermione felt her chest tighten uncomfortably. _Since when have they become so close?_

Luckily the subject changed and the three of them the rest of breakfast talking about other classes. Draco and Hermione walked side by side as they entered Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Zabini glaring at them as they walked in. After they took their seats Professor Lilith walked in, gorgeous as ever, and announced that they would be practicing dueling. Unfortunately Hermione was paired with Blaise, who snickered at her menacingly.

"First person to land a spell on their opponent wins. Begin!" Professor Lilith shouted and curses began flying.

Hermione and Blaise fought both sending curses while the other blocked the attack. Finally Hermione shouted, "_Impedimenta_!" Blaise was sent flying back and landed on the ground violently. She walked over to Blaise and offered him a hand up but he slapped it away saying, "Don't touch me you filthy Mudblood!"

Hermione reached out and slapped Blaise hard across the face; the noise that vibrated through the room caused people around them to stop. She gave him one final glare but as she turned to leave him she heard Blaise begin nastily, "_Sectum_…"

She whirled around to defend herself but before she could she heard a voice yell "_Expelliarmus_!" Blaise's wand flew out of his hand and his glare was fixed behind her. Hermione turned to see an angry Draco Malfoy pointing his wand at Blaise. Before she could blink Draco was in front of her, wand pointed to Zabini's throat.

"Protecting Mudbloods now Draco?" Zabini sneered as the room went quiet.

"Shut it!" Malfoy snapped the tone of his voice had gone cold.

"There's the Draco Malfoy I know," Blaise mocked, "You never really changed did you."

The grip on his want tightened and he pushed his want against Zabini's thoat.

"He did," Hermione said, "Because if he didn't he would have already hexed you by now."

Malfoy glanced over at her, and then back to Zabini.

Professor Lilith who had been trying to make her way through the crowd finally came into view, "Mr. Malfoy, please remove your wand from Mr. Zabini's throat."

Draco slowly lowered his want, scowling at Blaise.

"Mr. Zabini that's a week's worth of detention for your actions towards Miss. Granger," Professor Lilith began.

Blaise frowned at her and rose to his feet, stalking out of the room, bumping Malfoy's shoulder roughly as he passed. Hermione's mind whirled.

_Draco Malfoy just protected me AND on top of that told Zabini off for calling me a Mudblood! I know I forgave him, but still, I must be dreaming! _

Hermione turned to Malfoy, "Thank you."

Malfoy just flashed her, for the second time that day, a large genuine smile. Hermione felt her cheeks flush. Professor Lilith excused the class for the day and both Hermione and Draco walked together out of the room and when it was time for them to part they both said friendly goodbyes to each other. She watched him walk away and as she walked she felt those butterflies in her stomach again.

_Oh no, I think I'm falling for Draco Malfoy. _


End file.
